


Stamina.

by Onguarde



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Overstimulation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but he’s very lazy, erik is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onguarde/pseuds/Onguarde
Summary: Erik’s stamina in bed is not the best.Rushed drabble.





	Stamina.

Christine watched Erik through half-lidded eyes as she rode his length with dedicated vigour, watching as he buried himself deep in her before she brought her hips up to take his tip alone, only to slam herself down again, and again, until she came to a sudden halt.

“Ughh.” She exhaled through a toothy grin, pushing her sweat-clad curls away from her red face, “This is a work out.” And she dismounted herself from his hips.  
Cowgirl was tiring business and he was taking too long to finish, so she got on her knees, wrapped her hand around his length and began to jack him off with excellent fluidity. “Let’s get you a little closer, shall we?”  
She dragged one of his hands to her hair so he could hoist it away from her face as she dove down to take him into her mouth. It made her want to retch but she managed to get most of him down her throat, before starting a bobbing rhythm. Soon, there were streams of spit draping down her chin. 

Christine took a few breaks from using her mouth so she could breathe, and she’d take over with a skilled wrist to twist and pump up and down his length. As she panted, she became aware of how... uncomfortably wet everything felt, but she ignored it as she climbed onto his lap once more. 

One hand snaked down to align herself with him before her hips took him, again and again, steady and fast, until her own breathing became more ragged than his and she found her vision blurring with the peak of her climax. She came down from it with a few gasps and quivering moans, but her hips continued working to earn that sweet release from him too, and she kept her eyes on him as she rose and fell on the swollen thing. “Hurry please, Erik!” a huff fell from her lips. 

Erik was a naturally power-hungry individual, and he found that power he longed for so badly over her, he felt his release, his wet messy release finding its way within her. “My little Christine—!” His groans filled the room and his face twisted upon release. His legs shook so much they nearly knocked something over.  
Christine gasped at the familiar feeling as he emptied himself within her, and clung onto him for dear life during the entirety of it, before she finally let go to sprawl herself on the bed. She held him closely, panting into the lean crook of his shoulder.  
As he finished, Erik lifted Christine and laid her weight beside him on the bed. His relentless pants of his tire were evident and, slowly, his face turned to face hers to murmur a soft “I love you.”

While Erik prepared himself to dive into a deep slumber, Christine thrust a hand down beneath the covers to grab ahold of his spent cock and she essentially nursed it back to ‘life’, jerking at his firmness in her hands.  
“You’re not finished already, are you?” And with that, the bold girl pinned him against the bed and wiggled her hips as she steadied herself once more. With one hand guiding him back in, she relished his confused groans, and began an almost cruel rhythm considering how tired he already seemed to be.

The bed shook violently as she drove herself up and down on his length, letting out strained moans as he found that perfect place within her. At long last, she found that long-awaited climax beginning to take over her senses, and she must’ve helped Erik over the edge too because she found him groaning exceptionally loud. And so they finished, together, him digging his fingers into her pillowy hips and her leaning so close that her tits were pressed almost flat against his chest. 

Christine slid off his sweaty front like butter on a summer’s day, and huffed, loudly, when she was engulfed by the covers beneath her.  
Erik joined in immediately, collapsing on the softness before him, and flashed Christine a knowing smirk.  
“Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Me neither.” And she turned from him.


End file.
